Eastern Health Alliance
Eastern Health Alliance (Abbreviation: CGH; Chinese: 东部医疗联盟; ) is the regional health system for the people of eastern Singapore. It was officially launched on 18 November 2011 in line with the national direction to make healthcare ongoing rather than episodic, especially for people with chronic conditions like diabetes, stroke, cancer, and lung and heart diseases. History The Eastern Health Alliance was officially launched on 18 November 2011 by founding members Changi General Hospital, St. Andrew’s Community Hospital, SingHealth Polyclinics and The Salvation Army Peacehaven Nursing Home. Guided by its vision “Towards seamless quality care – together”, it seeks to gradually reshape Singapore’s model of healthcare to meet the challenges of a growing and ageing population. Integrated care programmes The Eastern Health Alliance is focused on delivering a range of healthcare services, from early detection, disease prevention and management, through to ongoing care. It has developed a range of integrated care programmes for the people of eastern Singapore. Eastern Community Health Outreach A community-based chronic disease prevention programme offered in partnership with grassroots organisations. The programme includes health screenings, health coaching and healthy lifestyle activities, which aim to intervene early to delay the onset of chronic diseases such as diabetes, high blood pressure and cholesterol. Health Management Unit Set up to assist patients who need help to manage their long-term conditions. These patients receive advice from nurse tele-carers on medication, diet and lifestyle, how to monitor their condition and look out for signs of deterioration, helping them stay healthy for as long as possible. Those who need more help will receive further guidance and support in between medical visits. Community Health Centre It supports general practitioners by providing services for patients with long-term conditions. Services include eye screening, foot screening, health monitoring and education about diet, lifestyle and medication. The first centre, located in Tampines, is helmed by senior nurses and allied health professionals with experience in caring for patients with chronic conditions. Changi General Hospital-St. Andrew’s Community Hospital partnership The positioning of St. Andrew’s Community Hospital (SACH) right next to Changi General Hospital (CGH) has enabled a transfer of care for more than 4,000 patients since 2005. Patients who no longer require acute care are transferred to SACH for rehabilitation and continuing medical care. SACH and CGH are connected by a covered link bridge. This close proximity helps facilitate better coordinated and integrated care for SACH patients through the sharing of medical records and clinical support services, and consultations by visiting CGH specialists. Transitional Care Transitional Care helps to bridge the gap between hospital and home for patients with complex or multiple care needs. It aims to stabilise, rehabilitate, and help patients and their caregivers cope with care at home. It also aims to reduce unnecessary re-admissions to the hospital. The Transitional Care team comprises doctors, nurses, therapists, dietitians, pharmacists and medical social workers. Grace Corner A facility set up in The Salvation Army Peacehaven Nursing Home to provide rehabilitation services for patients with long-term debilitating conditions, and training for caregivers. Medical and nursing services, as well as lifestyle activities are provided. The aim is for patients to be fit enough to return home and integrate back into the community. Home Care Service St. Andrew’s Community Hospital’s Home Care Service attends to the nursing needs of patients residing in the east. These patients are discharged from acute care hospitals or community hospitals and usually have medical histories of strokes, fractures and multiple diseases. Common nursing care provided to them includes changing their urinary catheters; nasal-gastric tubes for feeding, wound care, dressings, and removal of stitches after a surgery. There are plans to expand the Service to include home medical and home therapy services. References External links *Eastern Health Alliance - official website *Launch of the Eastern Health Alliance - official video Category:Health in Singapore Category:Companies of Singapore Category:Companies established in 2011